An apple a day
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Arthur a une fois de plus perdu Merlin dans une forêt (oui, encore), et envoie donc ses chevaliers à la recherche de son précieux valet. Sauf que Léon, Gwaine, et leurs montures ont des activités plus intéressantes en tête. Le tout met en scène une plante bien particulière, et les effets étonnants de l'ingurgitation de pommes…


Note de l'auteur : Voilà un OS assez étrange que j'ai écrit en partie au boulot, en partie le soir en rentrant (je travaille, hein. Mais une petite pause d'une dizaine de minutes de temps à autre permet de créer de jolies choses comme cet OS). C'est une histoire assez étrange, qui a évolué dans un délire que je n'avais pas prévu à la base. Mais au moins c'est original.

Bref, sinon, j'écris bien sûr juste pour le plaisir, et rien ne m'appartient...

Résumé : Arthur a une fois de plus perdu Merlin dans une forêt (oui, encore), et envoie donc ses chevaliers à la recherche de son précieux valet. Sauf que Léon, Gwaine, et leurs montures ont des activités plus intéressantes en tête. Le tout met en scène une plante bien particulière, et les effets étonnants de l'ingurgitation de pommes…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

An apple a day…

* * *

Les mains gelées, tremblantes, grelottantes face à cette fraicheur digne d'un hiver qui n'en finissait plus. Hiver dont les traces restaient constantes et immobiles, combattant farouchement un printemps qui tardait de plus en plus à faire son apparition.

Gwaine souffla sur ses doigts endoloris, grimaçant lorsque la chaleur de sa respiration les effleura douloureusement. Refermant un instant sa main, il fit quelques mouvements de repliement et de dépliement de ses doigts, expérimentant leur raideur actuelle. Mais rien n'y faisait. Même quelques étirements répétés ne parvenaient à vaincre la morsure terrible de la bise qui soufflait sur le domaine de Camelot depuis des semaines.

Marmonnant un juron, le chevalier gratta distraitement sa barbe de plusieurs jours en observant le paysage l'entourant. La clairière était vaste mais enclavée, entourée d'une végétation qui aurait pu être verdoyante si le climat avait été plus clément. Peu d'arbres pouvaient se glorifier d'un feuillage vert et vif, et les fleurs autres que les pâquerettes parsemant le sol se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

Murmura avec une impatience à peine contenue, le brun gigota de nouveau, entrainant un piaffement d'agacement chez sa monture.

-Du calme, fit-il aussitôt en le graciant d'une légère tape. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

« Ils » était le reste de la garde rapprochée d'Arthur, ainsi qu'Arthur lui-même, lesquels étaient partis à la rescousse d'un Merlin s'étant visiblement (encore une fois) perdu dans la forêt. Le jeune homme avait été une fois de plus envoyé par Gaius dans une quête d'une herbe (encore une fois) soit disant extrêmement rare. Gwaine se demandait par ailleurs très souvent la véritable raison de ces escapades répétées. Après tout, Merlin ne pouvait-il pas ramener toutes les herbes rares en une seule fois ? Gaius possédait sûrement des moyens de conservation optimaux et serait parfaitement en mesure de garder ces plantes dans un des nombreux bocaux meublant son atelier.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Merlin disparaissait encore et toujours à la recherche d'une plante soi-disant miraculeuse dont le nom imprononçable rendait Arthur à la fois énervé et fou d'inquiétude. C'était par ailleurs toujours dans les moments les plus critiques qu'intervenaient ces disparitions soudaines, comme si Gaius avait besoin de ces herbes particulièrement lorsque personne n'avait le temps de s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses.

Camelot venait par exemple tout juste de repousser vaillamment une énième invasion, à croire que ce temps maussade encourageait les armées adverses à venir chercher le soleil dans le royaume d'Arthur. Sauf que les conditions climatiques n'étaient là non plus pas idéales pour tenir un siège. Et cela avait été ces dernières qui avaient eu raison du moral des soldats ennemis, avortant une invasion qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'éclore. Camelot avait donc été une nouvelle fois victorieux. Et Arthur aurait pu s'en réjouir et donner une grande fête en l'honneur de cette victoire si un élément indispensable n'avait pas disparu de son environnement.

Gwaine soupçonnait sérieusement que l'absence de Merlin n'eut été détectée que lorsqu'Arthur eut besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à se défaire de son armure. Après tout, sa gracieuse majesté n'était pas réputée pour se soucier particulièrement du bien être de son valet, sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il avait besoin de ce dernier.

Ce fut finalement Lancelot qui se chargea de dévêtir leur roi – tâche de laquelle l'homme était ressorti épuisé, criant à quiconque voulait l'entendre qu'il fallait absolument retrouver Merlin. Ce fut ainsi que Gwaine et les autres durent abandonner l'idée merveilleuse d'un hydromel leur réchauffant le corps pour passer au peigne fin la forêt entourant le château.

* * *

Gwaine soupira profondément. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, et plus il voyait cette pinte libératrice disparaître dans les méandres brumeuses de son inconscient.

Jetant un œil aux alentours, il grommela de nouveau en notant que les fourrés restaient désespérément immobiles. Cela faisait presqu'une heure que ses compagnons et lui s'étaient séparés, après avoir retrouvé le foulard de Merlin dans cette clairière. Cette découverte combinée à l'absence manifeste du propriétaire du vêtement leur avait paru plus que suspecte, et Gwaine avait été chargé de garder cet emplacement pendant que ses camarades fouillaient les fourrés environnants.

Au moment précis de la formulation de cette idée par Arthur, cela avait paru au brun être une excellente suggestion. Après tout, peut-être Merlin s'était-il soudainement sentit fiévreux et avait laissé tomber cette parure inutile pour partir en quête de la source d'eau la plus proche avec l'intention de revenir ensuite sur ses pas ? Mais, maintenant, le jeune homme se questionnait sur la validité de ce raisonnement.

Si Merlin avait réellement ingéré une plante toxique entraînant une fièvre étrange, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé son foulard ? C'était après tout un moyen bien pratique pour s'éponger le visage en cas de malaise, tout le monde savait cela.

Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose d'autre au jeune homme. Mais rien n'expliquait la présence étrange de ce foulard en ce lieu.

Ce fameux foulard avait ensuite été noué autour du cou du cheval de Gwaine, dans un faible espoir que le canasson soit capable d'identifier l'odeur et de traquer le valet dans la forêt. Cette technique révolutionnaire montrait cependant des résultats mitigés, si on pouvait en juger par les observations suivantes :

1) Le cheval ne prêtait aucune attention à ce morceau de tissu, secouant toutefois de temps en temps la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'une mouche persistante.

2) Il était toujours positionné à l'endroit exact où Gwaine l'avait immobilisé près d'une heure plus tôt.

3) Ce cheval était…et bien, un cheval. Et non un chien pisteur. (Ce qui expliquait à vrai dire beaucoup de choses, comme cette manie agaçante de manger toute la verdure passant devant lui).

Ou peut-être Merlin s'était-il tout simplement volatilisé, et que le cheval restait à l'endroit précis où le jeune homme avait disparu.

Le chevalier hocha la tête.

Oui, c'était une possibilité, même s'il allait être compliqué de faire comprendre cela à Arthur...

* * *

Gwaine gigota de nouveau sur sa monture. Il avait maintenant des crampes, et se dégourdir un peu les jambes lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Les crampes en question ne lui permirent toutefois pas des mouvements des plus souples. Sautant de son cheval, il se prit les pieds dans la racine la plus proche, perdant aussitôt l'équilibre et basculant en avant. Il ne dut son salut qu'à la présence de sa monture, à laquelle il se rattrapa de justesse, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de l'animal. Cette étreinte soudaine lui valut d'ailleurs un coup de langue particulièrement humide, l'animal voyant visiblement ceci comme un signe d'affection.

-J'ignorais que tu avais ce type de penchants, Gwaine.

Le ton moqueur du nouvel arrivant déclencha une légère rougeur sur les joues du brun, tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour repousser l'élan d'amour soudain de l'étalon. Lorsqu'il y fut enfin parvenu en coinçant une pomme entre les dents de l'animal, il se tourna puis sourit largement en rencontrant le regard pétillant de Léon.

Un léger sourire étirait les lèvres de ce dernier, masquant cette fatigue qui se lisait toutefois dans ses mouvements hésitants. Sa chevelure se souleva un instant tandis qu'il glissait avec souplesse de sa monture, rejoignant Gwaine en quelques enjambées. Ses joues teintées par l'effort et le froid témoignaient de sa folle chevauchée…à moins qu'il ne se fût livré avec sa jument à des activités dépassant l'entendement….

Mais cette hypothèse folle fut aussitôt éjectée de l'esprit de Gwaine lorsque Léon le repoussa soudainement.

-Ne m'embrasse pas avant de t'être nettoyé, protesta l'homme. Tu as de la bave de cheval sur tout le visage.

Grommelant contre la délicatesse de son amant, le brun sortit toutefois sa gourde, et se mouilla en hâte la peau avant de s'essuyer avec un pan de sa cape écarlate.

-C'est mieux ?

Cela dû convenir à son interlocuteur, car ce dernier captura quelques secondes plus tard ses lèvres. Cette étreinte effaça un instant toute la fatigue que pouvait ressentir le chevalier et il ne fut que trop heureux de serrer un peu plus Léon contre lui, s'émerveillant comme toujours de la facilité avec laquelle leurs deux corps s'imbriquaient l'un dans l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune gêne, aucun mouvement brusque. La chaleur du corps de Léon se mélangeait à la sienne, tandis que les mains de l'un comme de l'autre s'abreuvaient de cette présence bienvenue. Ces merveilleuses sensations se terminèrent toutefois bien rapidement lorsque Gwaine discerna une fraicheur inconnue se dégager dans son cou. Il eut le temps de sentir le rire de Léon contre ses lèvres, avant que son amant ne s'écarte pour laisser place à une langue qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Gwaine soupira profondément alors que son cheval s'évertuait à lui nettoyer le visage à coups de langue vifs et baveux.

-Et bien, s'esclaffa Léon, on dirait que quelqu'un est amoureux !

Gwaine grogna et parvint à repousser un instant sa monture.

-Il est surtout attiré par les pommes que je garde sur moi, protesta-t-il. Il suffit que je lui en donne un pour qu'il m'en demande d'autres durant des heures. Je crois qu'il est devenu accro.

-Comme son propriétaire, commenta Léon avec tendresse.

Gwaine aurait pu s'approcher de son amant pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais sa monture reprit soudainement son assaut, et un coup de museau bien placé déséquilibra le brun qui bascula sur le sol.

Il n'eut pas le temps de remercier silencieusement le tapis de pâquerette et de mousse le réceptionnant, ou même de tenter de se redresser qu'un museau aventureux se glissait déjà dans ses vêtements.

-Léon, aide moi ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Maintenant il veut me violer !

Mais seul un éclat de rire lui parvint, et il dut finalement capituler. Plongeant la main dans sa poche droite, il en sortit une pomme qu'il fourra dans la bouche ouverte du canasson.

-Et c'est la dernière pour aujourd'hui ! Le prévint-il.

Secouant la tête face à l'absence de réponse de l'animal, le chevalier se redressa jusqu'à s'installer en position assise le dos à un arbre tout en remettant ses vêtements en place. Il fut très bientôt rejoint par Léon, lequel arborait toujours un sourire moqueur.

-Tu le nourris vraiment trop, commenta-t-il. Et maintenant il va aller corrompre Etoile.

L'étalon, la pomme coincée entre les dents, venait en effet de déposer un morceau du fruit devant la jument de Léon, laquelle s'empressa de le déguster.

Gwaine éclata de rire.

-Tu n'étais pas au courant pour ces deux-là ? Cela fait plus d'une fois qu'ils profitent d'une quête de plusieurs jours pour se livrer à des occupations intéressantes lorsque nous les attachons non loin d'un de l'autre.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas m'intéresser à la vie amoureuse de ma montre, rétorqua Léon. Je t'avais bien dit que nous aurions dû nous éloigner d'eux l'autre jour. Mais il a fallu que tu décides que la clairière était un endroit parfait. Cela leur a donné des idées étranges.

-Admet tout de même que la mousse et l'herbe offraient un tapis particulièrement moelleux.

Léon secoua la tête, un léger rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

-Au fait, reprit le brun. Je suppose que tu n'as pas trouvé Merlin ?

Ces péripéties lui avaient presque fait oublier la perte du valet et le but de cette quête, mais ces soucis revenaient soudainement dans son esprit.

Son amant soupira.

-J'ai cherché toute la zone qui m'avait été assigné. Aucun signe de lui. Mais je suis certain qu'il va bien. Ce ne serait pas la première fois s'il réapparaissait mystérieusement.

-Va dire cela à Arthur, s'amusa Gwaine.

-Il est mort d'inquiétude, reprit le plus âgé. Il devrait pourtant s'y habituer. Merlin ne cessera jamais de le surprendre de cette manière.

-Ah, l'amour ! Soupira le brun.

Il ramassa une pâquerette sur le sol, avant d'énoncer en chantonnant :

-Arthur aime Merlin un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément...

Un baiser de Léon le coupa toutefois dans cette énumération.

-Et que dirais-tu de Léon aime Gwaine passionnément ? Souffla-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-J'aime cette idée, souffla aussitôt son amant en lui volant un baiser.

Les yeux pétillants, il se rapprocha d'avantage pour mettre à exécution la proposition de Léon, mais un doigt de ce dernier se déposa bien vite sur ses lèvres.

-Du calme. Les autres ne sont pas très loin. Et de toute façon, il est hors de question que nous fassions à nouveau l'amour devant les cheveux.

L'éclat de rire du brun le coupa un instant.

-Nous avons cependant le temps de profiter de cette solitude, reprit-il peu après. Toi, moi…

Il sortit un fruit de sa poche, avant d'en goûter un morceau.

-…Une pomme…

S'allongeant sur le sol, il attrapa la tunique de Gwaine, entraînant le brun dans sa chute. Gwaine ne s'interrogea pas sur la fièvre soudaine de son amour, ni même sur le retour prochain des autres. Seul lui importait ce désir qui envahissait doucement son corps.

Il crut défaillir sous cette envie soudaine lorsqu'il vit Léon mordre avec appétit dans la pomme, avant de l'attirer pour un baiser passionné. Ne réfléchissant même pas, il laissa les lèvres de son amant rencontrer violemment les siennes. Il pouvait sentir sur la langue le goût de la pomme se mélanger à leur baiser, éveillant ses papilles et renforçant cette excitation qui ne faisait que croître. Il profita de l'état second dans lequel semblait nager Léon pour explorer lentement le corps de l'homme, caressant ses doux cheveux, massant sa nuque, son pouce s'égarant un instant sur cette pomme d'Adam tremblant presque sous la passion. Ses mains glissèrent sous cette tunique pour atteindre un torse ferme et des abdominaux dont les contractions témoignaient du désir de leur propriétaire…

-Gwaine…

Le gémissement de Léon le stoppa net dans sa progression, et il se décolla un instant de son amant, prêt à entendre les protestations de ce dernier. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le regard voilé, les lèvres entrouvertes, Léon était le parfait exemple de l'état second que pouvait engendrer un désir commun. Le souffle court, l'homme semblait avoir bien du mal à garder contact avec la réalité.

-Gwaine, j'ai envie de toi.

Le regard du plus jeune s'écarquilla un instant. Qu'était-il arrivé aux résolutions ancrées de son ami ? Où était passé le Léon habituellement si prude et réservé ? Devait-il refuser ? Mais tout ceci s'évanouit dans son esprit lorsque les mains décidées de l'homme s'installèrent sur le haut de son pantalon pour masser ce point si sensible au travers du tissu. Fermant les yeux, Gwaine bascula finalement, laissant le désir prendre le dessus. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau avec une ardeur renouvelée alors que les mains tiraient en hâte sur les vêtements.

* * *

-Bon sang, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Assommez-les, Lancelot !

Gwaine eut tout juste le temps d'éviter la poignée de l'épée s'abattant dans sa direction, mais Léon n'eut pas cette chance. Choqué, le brun fixa avec stupéfaction son amant s'effondrer au sol sans un bruit.

-Mais vous êtes malade ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Protesta-t-il aussitôt.

Sortant son épée, il s'apprêta à se défendre contre un Lancelot toujours en position de combat. Mais l'homme se figea avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Arthur, positionné à quelques mètres de là.

-Il ne semble pas infecté, Sire.

Ce fut à cet instant que Gwaine se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, Elyan et Perceval étaient tous les deux inconscients et attachés à leurs chevaux respectifs. Ensuite, ses compagnons avaient apparemment retrouvé Merlin, lequel était dans un état des plus particuliers. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple pantalon, lequel était troué à de nombreux endroits. Le reste de ses vêtements étaient attachés à la monture d'Arthur sur laquelle le valet avait été déposé, inconscient.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Balbutia le chevalier avec inquiétude.

Que s'était-il passé pour que le jeune homme se soit retrouvé dans cet état ? Avait-il été attaqué ?

Arthur soupira profondément, visiblement particulièrement énervé par la situation.

-Il lui est arrivé la même chose qu'à ces deux-là, lança-t-il en faisant un geste en direction d'Elyan et de Perceval. Et la même chose qu'à Léon.

-Il n'est rien arrivé de particulier à Léon ! Protesta Gwaine. Lancelot l'a assommé alors que…

-Ressentez-vous un désir particulier, Gwaine ? Le coupa le jeune roi.

Le chevalier le fixa avec incompréhension.

-Quoi ?

-Avez-vous une envie soudaine de vous frotter aux arbres, de retirer vos vêtements et de vous reproduire avec tout ce qui bouge ? Finit Arthur sans tenir compte de l'indignation manifeste de l'homme.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Bien. Donnez-moi toutes les pommes se trouvant dans vos poches.

Cette requête soudaine déstabilisa le jeune chevalier. Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Ces questions précédentes avaient été si étranges, et l'attitude de son roi n'avait plus aucun sens.

-Pourquoi devrais-je…, commença-t-il.

-Vos pommes, Gwaine ! Maintenant !

La patience d'Arthur avait visiblement des limites, et ces dernières venaient d'être franchies. Sans un mot, le brun retira une à une les quatre pommes qui lui restait, avant de les tendre docilement à Lancelot, lequel les jeta aussitôt au loin.

-Hé ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-N'as-tu pas compris ? Lui rétorqua son camarade. Elles sont contaminées, Gwaine. D'après ce que Merlin a pu nous expliquer avant que je ne l'assomme, la plante qu'il était venu chercher propage apparemment des spores à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tous les fruits se trouvant dans cette zone sont baignés d'un aphrodisiaque profond. Et il suffit de les sortir à l'air libre pour les contaminer. Bien évidemment, Merlin n'a réalisé cela qu'après avoir terminé sa pomme…

-Je vois, grogna Gwaine. Donc tu veux dire que Léon était sous l'influence de cette plante ? Mais il n'a mangé qu'un tout petit morceau de pomme !

-Et cela lui a suffi pour perdre le contrôle. Imagine donc le comportement de Percy et d'Elyan après en -avoir consommé une entière.

-Hum…

Gwaine préférait ne pas savoir jusqu'où leurs deux amis avaient pu aller.

-Merlin en avait apparemment consommé au moins deux, commenta Arthur. Et lorsque nous l'avons trouvé il était en train de tenter de faire l'amour à un arbre.

-A un arbre, hein ? Fit le brun d'un ton intéressé.

Il avait de plus en plus l'impression que cette aventure allait rester dans les annales.

Arthur leva cependant les yeux au ciel.

-Ne prenez pas cet air intéressé. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que vous ne soyez pas infecté. Vous n'avez donc mangé aucune pomme ?

-Si, le contredit le brun. Deux.

Il leva toutefois les mains en signe d'innocence lorsqu'il vit ses deux interlocuteurs se raidir aussitôt.

-Je me sens parfaitement bien ! Leur assura-t-il. Je ne suis pas différent de d'habitude.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, commenta Lancelot à mi-voix avant de jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur à Arthur.

Le jeune roi secoua la tête avec une incompréhension manifeste.

-Il semblerait que vous consommation habituelle vous ai étrangement immunisé. Vous avez de la chance.

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre en soupirant.

-Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de votre monture. Combien lui en avez-vous donné ?

-Hum…Deux ? Au moins.

Jetant un œil à l'étalon, Gwaine laissa échapper un rire teinté d'une pointe de gêne en notant que l'animal était occupé à monter furieusement la jument de Léon, laquelle n'opposait par ailleurs aucune résistance.

-Ces deux-là sont amoureux, Sire ! Protesta-t-il toutefois. Léon pense que nous leur avons donné un mauvais exemple.

Arthur soupira, visiblement dépassé par l'attitude de ses hommes.

-Je ne préfère même pas savoir d'où il a pu tirer cette observation…

* * *

Il fut particulièrement compliqué de séparer les deux animaux, mais toute la troupe (les valides comme les inconscients) put finalement regagner Camelot dans un calme relatif, malgré une réticence plus que certaines de l'étalon de Gwaine qui souhaitait apparemment continuer ce qu'il avait pu commencer.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le château, ce fut pour être accueillis par un Gaius leur annonçant qu'il avait finalement trouvé un ingrédient de substitution évitant l'emploi de cette plante particulièrement délicate. Ce jour-là, il fallut ainsi toute la force de Gwaine et de Lancelot réunis pour éviter le meurtre sanglant du médecin de la cours par un roi absolument furieux. Mais l'orage finit par passer…

Tous furent envoyés dans leurs quartiers respectifs, avec pour ordres de rester enfermés jusqu'au lendemain, dans le cas où cet état particulier serait contagieux. Cette quarantaine fut pour certains un calvaire bien pénible à supporter, Arthur ayant notamment une multitude d'autres choses à faire. Pour d'autres, ce fut cependant l'occasion rêvée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec l'être cher. Gwaine passa ainsi une excellente nuit en compagnie d'un Léon qui avait finalement repris conscience et qui ressentait toujours les effets plus qu'intéressants de la pomme entamée.

Le lendemain, tous avaient regagné leurs esprits et, malgré quelques rougeurs dues aux souvenirs vivaces qu'ils conserveraient tous, l'incident fut finalement oublié.

Ce qu'Arthur ou Gaius ne surent toutefois jamais, c'est que Gwaine avait conservé quelques pommes de cette aventure, dissimulées soigneusement sous ses vêtements, et que cette malédiction (ou bénédiction, question de point de vue) ne finirait jamais de faire trembler le château…

* * *

FIN

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que je n'avais consommé aucune substance hallucinogène en écrivant cet OS. Vous pouvez juste mettre mes délires sous le signe d'une profonde fatigue.

(D'ailleurs, j'espère que certains passages ne sont pas trop rapides. Je n'avais cette fois pas réellement envie de m'attarder sur des détails inutile, préférant privilégier la narration et les dialogues)

J'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
